


domestic

by aliaaaaaa



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>web and lieb at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	domestic

**Author's Note:**

> no reason, i just wanna write about them being fluff and domestic at home.

1.

“I don’t know, Web. I usually just buy instant soup to feed Dick when he’s down with flu,” Nix said over the phone. “Why do you need soup recipe anyway? You’re shit at cooking,” he added, yawning loudly because it’s seven in the morning.

“Nevermind, sorry to wake you up,” Web hung up and placed the receiver on its cradle.

It didn’t feel right to buy instant soup from the grocer. It’s something to be made – with love and affection – something that Lieb had always given him again and again and again.

And now it’s his turn to take care of Lieb when he was down with runny nose. He picked up the receiver again, dialed the numbers and waited for the other party to pick up.

“Hey, Lip. Web here. Do you know how to make chicken soup?“

2.

Lieb woke up expecting to find Web’s body plastered against him, crowding him with his bulky frame, trapping him with his warmth.

But he woke up in an empty bed, feeling cold with no Web beside him.

And he smelled smoke.

Living with Web had sharpened his sense of danger especially when it came to Web cooking.

He padded softly to the kitchen, and was greeted by the sight of Web standing over the stove; his boxers hanging low on his hips.

Lieb came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Web’s naked torso. “Web, what did we discuss about you cooking?” Lieb said, kissing Web’s shoulder blade before he set the stove on low heat.

"It’s just bacon and egg,” Web said, poking the almost burnt bacon with a spatula.

“Since when do you eat breakfa - Oh - Were you trying to cook for me?“ Lieb asked, smiling widely when Web turned to glower at him.

"No. Urgh, _fine_. Yes,” Web replied through gritted teeth, watching Lieb grinning widely, his eyes sparkling with adoration.

"I thought the soup is sweet enough. But this is just a bit of an overkill,“ Lieb said teasingly, knowing very well that Web hated to cook.

"You always take care of me when I’m sick, so I want to return the favor,” Web said sulkily, turning off the stove when he was satisfied with the cooked bacon.

Lieb pulled him in, nuzzling his unshaven throat before kissing his lips; his hands sliding up to feel the soft hair on Web’s belly, tracing shapes on his hipbones.

It was sweet of Web to take care of him even though he only had runny nose. He felt loved.

“I know how you can take care of me,” Lieb said, nibbling Web’s jawline as he palmed Web’s erection through the boxers and pushed his own erection lightly on Web’s ass.

Web’s breathy laugh was an answer enough for Lieb to tug him to the sofa, the breakfast forgotten.

3.

Web loves using big words be it when he’s talking or writing. Words that Lieb has to look up in the dictionary to understand the meaning.

Even during sex Web loves to talk - an endless stream of endearments and of heated promises, and of filthy, filthy words coming out from his pretty lips. But Lieb’s favorite is when their bodies are pressed close together, legs tangling, hands roaming, kisses are being traded, moving together slow and unhurried – silk slick skin on silk slick skin – Web stutters and trips over his words in between moans and groans; “Fuck… that’s… oh _oh_... Lieb.”

Lieb loves it when Web is reduced to a mess of incoherent words and passionate gasps; loves the way Web takes their hands and links their fingers together; thrusting slow, burying his face on Lieb’s neck, whispering ‘Lieb, Lieb, Lieb’ as if that’s the only word that he has ever known his entire life.


End file.
